La Triste y Trágica Historia de Digimon V 20
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Re-Estreno. Completamente arreglada vuelva la más genial e interesante historia de Master, the Gambler: Un mundo nuevo ajeno al conocimiento vive escondido frente a sus narices. ¿Será Sora una salvadora o un ángel oscuro? ¿La secta..? Nadie sabe... L


"Buenos días, o tardes, depende de ustedes. Les advierto; puede que lo que vayan a leer no sea de su agrado, pero si lo es, espero que lo disfrute ampliamente. Primero los formalismos; esta es una Historia que puede llegar a poseer cualidades de historias lemon, lime, yaoi, etc. No soy muy entendido en esos términos así que espero que me perdonen.  
  
Esta historia es sobre lo que pasó un día como cualquiera, incluso como este (o noche en defecto)... ¿Quién sabe?, podría pasar... en este mundo... ¿o no?"  
  
Hola!!! Este era la introducción original de mi primer fic, la quise conservar para mantener ese toque nostálgico y emocionante que tuve cuando me inspiré casi dos años atrás para escribir mi primer fic. En este "re- make" me he preocupado en algunos pequeños detalles que no hicieron exitoso este fic en sus primeros tiempos. Hace tiempo ya que había pensado en esto pero justamente en este preciso momento me dio el ánimo. Y...  
  
Todo parte así, señoras y señores, niños y niñas, la más escalofriante y misteriosa historia que nunca irán a leer:  
  
La Secta de los Sombreros Negros  
  
o  
  
La triste y trágica historia de Digimon  
  
Capítulo 1: "El Reclutamiento de Sora"  
  
Tokio ardía, el calor sofocaba hasta el más frío y gélido de los transeúntes, el calor humano era intenso también evaporando consigo cualquier intento de felicidad en sus rostros; mucha gente en el mismo espacio no era la mejor manera de evitar un sobrecalentamiento, eso era obvio, pero que manera de haber calor. Mientras esto ocurría la niña pelirroja caminaba apaciblemente por las calles del centro de Tokio, esa niña, mas bien joven, poseía por nombre Sora, era del alto rango de los niños elegidos, representar el Amor, un simple pero a la vez complejo sentimiento que le daba el toque contradictorio y poco común a su puesto, no era un puesto completamente envidiable y de gran prestigio, por lo que ella estaba completamente orgullosa con sus logros personales. Ella nunca esperó que por se un día elegida llegara a ser tan importante.  
  
Repentinamente en un hastiamiento de calor Sora se detuvo y contempló el sol, radiante e imponente, nada podría detener su sádica luz que a veces nos beneficia, y a veces no, pero desgraciadamente en resumen: demasiado caluroso para una niña tan importante y delicada como ella, Sora, el sudor emperlaba su frente y sus sudorosos brazos poco podían hacer para quitar el sudor de su aún más húmeda frente.  
  
Repentinamente vio a una persona de altura media-alta caminando por la misma vereda. Este personaje se distinguía del resto por estar completamente vestido de negro y muy abrigado, poseía incluso hasta capa. Sora no podía creer que a alguien se le pudiera pasar por la mente usar semejante brutalidad de vestuario.  
  
Este sujeto con gran tranquilidad, parsimonia y quietud se le acercó, la miró directamente a los ojos, se quitó cortésmente el sombrero que traía puesto; este era muy semejante al que alguna vez tuviera Mimi hace ya algunos años solo que una versión negra con una bella eme manuscrita de oro en el frente. El extraño le dirigió la palabra:  
  
-¿Tú eres la niña elegida conocida como...? - sacó de dentro de su capa negra un pequeño pedazo de papel muy gastado.- ¿Sora?  
  
Sora quedó un tanto asombrada con el extraño, aún siendo un completo desconocido la reconoció a la perfección entre una muchedumbre increíble. Su extraña voz tranquila la puso un tanto nerviosa. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo:  
  
-Si soy Sora - Su voz denotaba un tanto de angustia, preocupación y temor - Y... ¿Quién eres?  
  
-Mmm... - El extraño aparentaba un aire de sabiduría y se limitó a continuar con breves palabras - Un fanático que te reconoce muy bien, ¿o no?  
  
-Si - dijo Sora aun un tanto desconfiada -, pero, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?  
  
-Eso no es importante - El extraño bostezó, se aclaró la garganta y continuó - Yo soy el líder de una humilde secta que presido. Y mi único interés es que tú te unas a nosotros.  
  
El extraño devolvió el papel que tenía en la mano a su capa. Su orgullo por lo que había dicho recién era completamente notorio.  
  
-Es que yo... - dudó Sora - No sabría...  
  
-Vamos, en nuestra secta pagamos a los miembros ya que ellos hacen sus trabajos, y son muy buenos sueldos.  
  
-Pero no sé siquiera de que es esta secta.  
  
-Muy simple te enseñaremos el arte de la magia, la lucha y la sabiduría.  
  
-Estoy confundida.  
  
Sora se veía muy confundida por las extrañas peticiones de este sujeto y por eso lo único que cabía en su mente era que posiblemente se encontraba frente a un loco o realmente era algo así como un tipo raro que la necesitaba para algo raro.  
  
-Vamos Sora, serás aprendiz y luego empezarás a subir en el escalafón social, como nosotros lo llamamos, y los sueldos prometidos soy muy altos mientras más subes.  
  
Sora solo podía pensar el porque un sujeto extraño le ofrecía algo por lo que generalmente, en este caso, Sora debería pagar. Aunque algo le cruzaba la mente, ella no tanto por el dinero, podría acceder a esto por poder aprender magia, encontraba divertido como sacaban conejos los magos de sus sombreros.  
  
-Para que me necesitas, porque no sino no hubieras estado buscándome.  
  
-Es que tú posees cierta afinidad a la magia, a la magia de verdad no esa que muestran esos falseados magos por las calles, no; lo que yo te ofrezco es poder hacer esferas de energía, curar, crear cosas, volar; todo lo que la verdadera magia te podría enseñar. ¿Aceptas incorporarte?  
  
Sora meditó esta charla. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aceptara, pero algo le decía que iba a ser malo al final, pero la primera parte ganó así que:  
  
-Acepto - dijo Sora entusiasmada.  
  
El extraño sonrió malévolamente frente a ella y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:  
  
-Bienvenida  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*  
  
Pasaron dos días. Sora se encontraba en su habitación, tendida en su cama apaciblemente esperando lo que fuera a pasar, junto con ella estaba Hikari sentada en una silla cercana viendo un arreglo floral hecho por la madre de Sora, que por lo demás era muy hermoso.  
  
Había comentado con Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, Ken y Yoley, por ende con casi todo el grupo, sobre lo que había pasado con el extraño, todos quedaron extrañados con eso, Koushiro le propuso a Sora buscar en la Internet algo sobre esa secta, el único problema era que solo podía saber sobre la vestimenta y el rango de ella. Hikari se quedó con ella como escolta por si algo malo pudiese ocurrir. Con Daisuke y Mimi no pudo conversar ya que no se encontraban disponibles en esos días.  
  
-¿Qué pasará ahora? - le preguntó inocentemente Hikari a Sora.  
  
-Realmente no sé Kari, solo podemos esperar a nuestro destino y ver que sucede. Aun recuerdo los apacibles días en el Digimundo, y los actuales tan apacibles como en el ayer, espero que este sujeto no arruine la paz y quietud que reinan en el Digimundo.  
  
-Y así seguirán - dijo Hikari parándose de su asiento - no permitiremos que un completo desconocido venga y nos quite lo que deseamos más en este mundo, la paz universal. Tanto como en este mundo como en el DigiMundo.  
  
Sora aplaudió irónicamente a Hikari, ella se sonrojó y se sintió avergonzada. Sora se levantó rápidamente , luego sonó el timbre. Ella había intiutido lo que pasaría. Hikari la siguió a contestar la puerta. Y era el mismo extraño que se había encontrado en el centro, con su misma ropa y sus mismas características:  
  
- Buenos días bellas damas - dijo cortésmente inclinándose un tanto - He venido por ti Sora. Un automóvil nos espera abajo para nuestro primer día como maestro y alumna - El extraño aparentó recordar algo -. Se me había olvidado, me pueden llamar Master, ese es mi nombre, peculiar ¿no?, pero también pueden llamarme "El Santo". Ah, también te traje esto.  
  
De su capa El Santo sacó una caja y se la dio a Sora, mientras que a Hikari un pequeño trozo de papel, aparentemente una tarjeta de presentación. Sora abrió con un tanto de recelo la caja, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que adentro había una polera negra de mangas cortas gigante y un pantalón bastante suelto de cuero negro.  
  
-Pruébatelo - dijo El Santo.  
  
Sora fue a su dormitorio y se cambió de ropa rápidamente. Al volver se veía bastante extraña con esa ropa, pero al fin y al cabo no se veía nada mal, incluso se veía dentro de ese estilo vestir bastante bien.  
  
El Santo le hizo un gesto a Sora para que revisara su bolsillo izquierdo. Eso hizo. Sora sacó del bolsillo izquierdo una piedra de Amatista muy hermosa. Sora estaba bastante feliz con el regalo, aunque algo aun la hacía desconfiar de él.  
  
-Esto te dará un puesto relativamente alto, solamente para demostrar mi simpatía contigo. - Dijo El Santo con una sorisa de lado a lado- ¿Estará bien que recibas unos cien dólares diarios?  
  
Sora miró muy feliz a El Santo, estaba feliz por todo esto, aceptó sin demora. Sora tomó sus cosas y lo acompañó hacia la calle.  
  
Hikari se quedó leyendo el papel, la invitaba a unirse a esta secta. Dudaba de El Santo, pero era de esperarse, muy sospechoso para ella, demasiado sospechoso.  
  
Sora acompañó hasta un lujoso vehículo donde sería llevada hasta la secta. Hikari vio desde el apartamento como se alejaban. Poco después un cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Hikari, ella las sintió con un dolor insensible, como si supiera que doliera pero en realidad no sintiera nada, un convulsión en su cerebro, un temblor en su mano, una vista nublada fue todo para disparar y activar una desquiciada sensación, y en eso unas convulsiones atacaron a Hikari, empezó a revolcarse por el suelo y su cara demarcada por el dolor, estuvo así mucho tiempo, las convulsiones la obligaban a saltar en el suelo, choque eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo, no la dejaban pensar, solo la imagen de El Santo estaba en su mente, un dolor profundo, eterno y malvado rasgaba su ser. Luego de un rato se recuperó muy adolorida, ensangrentada, se sentó, su respiración era forzada, cortada y presurosa, se quedó un rato muda, pero luego dijo:  
  
-¿Dónde había visto a ese tipo antes?  
  
Hikari vio una escena muy extraña en su mente, ángeles, blancos y negros en el cielo, grandes ejércitos y destrucción, luego oscuridad, un pequeño ruido, un rasgueo de pala, que miedo le provocó eso. Se puso en posición fetal y se tumbó. Sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal, pero no sabía que, y eso la hacía sentir aún peor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Bueno este Fanfic esta dedicado a mi prima, solo esta primera parte, la más fome, jejejeje luego sabrán quien realmente es El Santo y que es su secta, etc, más adelante ;) y toda una horda de personajes, no abandones esta historia, es prometedora y tendrá las más diversas tramas.  
  
Deja Reviews ;) ^.^  
  
Tengan un buen día, si pueden....  
  
;)  
  
Master, the Gambler"  
  
Woa!!! Que tiempos aquellos, aún la publicidad no era innecesaria... pero ahora lo es y eso es lo importante. ^^  
  
Ahora me encargaré de dar mis despedidas. Este fic tien un gran valor sentimental para mi, ahora me encargaré de rescribir o modificar los capítulos a seguir suprimiendo y agregando interesantes partes. Espero que les guste esta idea. ;)  
  
Y este es el fin de este nuevo fic, y me despido de todos ustedes, que tengan una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que me dejen muchos reviews XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Este fic está dedicada a cada uno de mis lectores, sin importar de que fic se trate ya que este fic es como la madre de todos mis fics y gracias a él he llegado a donde estoy, pero se lo dedico en especial a samurai con ajo; mi primer review y a Mi Koushiro Yamato que fue la primera persona ajena a mi conocimiento que me dejó un review. Gracias a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)  
  
Se despide  
  
The God Emperor; Master, the Gambler, Lord of the Outsiders  
  
"Y la muerta que estaba en las profundidades del río abrió los ojos (...),  
esos ojos vengativos y llenos de dolor"  
Cuarto capítulo de "Cine en el Barrio Digimon, presenta:"  
De Master, the Gambler  
  
Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!! 


End file.
